Appartient-Moi
by CookiesHime
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha à toutes les filles et même certains garçons à ses pieds chaque soir il prend une autre personne pour satisfaire ses désirs, Mais une personne, son colocataire Naruto Uzumaki n'aime pas trop sa, surtout quand Sasuke S'attaque à Tsunade.


Bonjour à toutes et peut être à tous on sait jamais ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! C'est SasuNaru Day 2014 ! et en tant que grande fan de yaoï et du couple Sasuke X Naruto (ou l'inverse j'adore Sasuke en Uke aussi) et fanfiqueuse (je crois) j'étais obligée de participer ! Alors voilà ma fiction Appartient-Moi !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient … malheureursement, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais je suis sûre qu'un jour il m'appartiendront … après tout l'espoir fait vivre !

Appartient-Moi

Dans une salle de classe du lycée de la ville de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha prenait le numéro d'une énième fille qui voulait « sortir ce soir » il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait et il s'en fichais, sa il en avait besoin encore, aucune fille n'arrivaità le satisfaire pleinement, et la masturbation était trop honteuse, donc il profitait de l'effet qu'il faisait aux filles et chaque nuit il en prenait une différente même si il avait du mal à bien entendre ce que la fille devant lui lui disais vu que son voisin de table hurlait comme un poissonnier.

-Hey Usuratonkachi

-Quoi teme !

-Tu peut la fermer j'arrive pas à discuter tu hurle comme sa tout les matins c'est chiant

-J'arrêterais de hurler quand t'arrêteras de te prostituer teme.

Avait chuchoté Naruto de manière à ce que seul Sasuke puisse entendre

-Tu veux bien qu'on discute à ta table …

-Tenten

-Alors on y va ?

-Oui

Sasuke se leva tout en jetant un regard noir à Naruto et suivis la jeune fille jusqu'à sa place, et se remis à discuter avec Tenten, sous l'oeil enragé de Naruto. A l'arrivée de leur professeur, Sasuke se remis à sa place Naruto qui était assis sur la table s'assit sur sa chaise et le cours commença. A la fin de la journée Sasuke Parti avant Naruto qui discutait encore avec ses amis, ce n'est pas que Sasuke les détestait, mais Naruto passait tout son temps avec eux, en cours, après les cours, avant les cours, pendant son temps libre, le soir, Soit ils discutaient sur skype soit il leurs téléphonait, ou ils jouaient en réseau. Jamais Naruto et Sasuke n'avient joués aux jeux vidéos ensembles, sauf deux fois ou Hitachi les avaient forcés. Ils vivaient ensembles mais étaient complètement étrangers.

Après avoir discutés une heure sur la probabilité que Sasuke en mette une enceinte ou attrape une maladie avant la fin de l'année avec ses « potes » Naruto décida de rentrer. Il poussa sur la poignée de porte avec apréhension, il l'entendait parler il ne voulait pas le voir draguer une fille, mais il ne remarqua aucune voix féminine, il décida donc d'entrer

-Ouais ok demain

Sasuke raccrocha au téléphone en soupirant

-Ce soir tu te fais Tenten.

-Non

-Hein ?

-J'ai du repousser

-Alors …

-Tsunade !

A l'entente de ce prénom Naruto entra dans une colère folle

-QUOI ?!

-Tu as bien entendu

-TEEEMMME ! T'AVAIS PROMIS !

-T'avais promis de rester tout le temps avec moi.

Souffla Sasuke plus pour lui-même

-PUUTAIN ! POURQUOI T'A FAIS SA ! D'ABORD SAKURA ENSUITE TSUNADE ! ET APRÈS QUOI MES POTES.

-Si ils me le demandent

-T'ES LA PIRE DES ORDURES !

-C'est déjà fait de toutes manières, je ne peux malheureusement plus revenir en arrière !

Fit Sasuke d'un ton faussement désolé

-JE- je vais me coucher, tu me dégoûte.

Naruto parti dans sa chambre se coucher, 20 minutes après, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil il entendis des talons sur le sol, et Sasuke parler à une femme

-Il n'est pas là ? Tu est sûr ?

-Oui aller viens

Quelques minutes après, il entendis des gémissement féminins et masculins, étrange normalement Sasuke ne faisait jamais autant de bruit.

Je rêve ou il fait exprès ?! Pensa Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto avait passé une courte nuit il était fatigué, il attendit que Tsunade daigne enfin, sortir pour courir dans la chambre de son colocataire

-TEMEEE !

-Naruto ?

-C'était quoi cette nuit

-Quoi-

Naruto monta sur le lit de Sasuke et l'étrangla

-Temee ! D'habitude tu cris pas comme sa ! T'a fais exprès !

-Il faut dire que Tsunade à de très gros attribu-

-TA GUEULE ! NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE !

-Lache-moi Naruto.

Naruto obéït et Sasuke en profita pour se mettre à califourchon au dessus de lui

-Dégage ! T'es à poil !

-Sa ne t'a pas dérangé d'entrer.

-Lache-moi !

-Non

-Degage !

-J'ai pas envie

-Lache-moi !

-Ne me laisse pas seul Naruto

L'expression de Sasuke choqua Naruto il ne l'avais jamais vu comme dans cet était-là.

-D'accord.

Sasuke lacha Naruto qui s'enfuis de la chambre, prendre une douche

Sasuke se remémora la nuit dernière il avait prononcé Naruto dans la jouissance heureusement Tsunade ne l'avait pas entendu.

Naruto entra dans la douche pourquoi Sasuke avait- il dit sa ! Comment sa « Ne me laisse plus seul ?! » Il est quand-même pas … Bah non sinon il ne coucherais pas avec autant de filles … Il soupira, et alluma l'eau, l'eau chaude le détendait, il se sentait mieux ses idées étaient plus claires, c'est vrai qu'en arrivant chez Itachi et Sasuke Naruto le collait, et il a arrêté sa l'a peut- être dérangé, et c'est vrai qu'il avait aussi pratiquement cessé toute communication avec lui … Mais lui aussi il avait commencé avec toutes ses filles à la fin du collège … Bref ! Réflechir sa n'a jamais été son truc. Naruto sorti de la salle de bain après s'être habillé, Il y avait une autre salle de bain que Sasuke utilisait … et il était déjà parti.

-Il ne voulait pas que je le laisse plus seul ?

Naruto sorti à son tour et pris le chemin du lycée

-Oi Teme !

-Quoi ?

Sasuke se retourna il avait tout de suite reconnu Naruto.

-Tu sais je t'ai cru ! J'ai failli avoir … te … 'Tain .

Naruto en colère passa devant Sasuke, qui n'avait rien commpris, mais il sourit Naruto devenait adorable, surtout avec ses rougissement.

Arrivés au lycée, ils s'assirent à leurs places, Naruto assit sur la table discutait toujours aussi bruyamment avec ses amis Kiba, Negi et Shino, Sasuke, lui lisait quand une jeune fille avec de long cheveux noirs à reflets bleus et des yeux si bleu qu'ils en étaient presque blancs se post devant Naruto qui dit agacé

-Sas'ke une fille pour toi

Sasuke se retourna vers la jeune fille avec son air suppérieur

-Oui

-Euh … E-En Fait ….Je voudrais parler avec N-N-Naruto

-Hein ?

Naruto se retourna

-Quoi ?

-Tu -t -t-t Voudrait E-En F-

-Abrège tu me déconcentre

-Ta gueule S'ke

-Naruto S-enpaï, Vo-Vou Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

-Quoi ?! Euh je …

-Tu n-n'est pas obligé de répondre maintenant …

La jeune file commenca à partir

-Attends ! c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Hinata

-Ok

La jeune fille était partie

-Hé Negi ! C'est pas ta cousine ?!

-D'une branche éloignée

-Elle t'en avait parlé

-Non. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle te connaissais

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir Naruto décida d'attendre Sasuke. Et cette fois-ci c'était Sasuke qui prenait du temps.

-Tien Naru ! Quelle jolie fille attends-tu la cousine de Negi ? Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ?

-Hinata

Répondit Negi agacé, Kiba c'était moqué de lui toute la journée à cause de cette histoire

-Non j'attends Sasuke

-Hein ?

-On à un truc à faire … En fait

-Ok ! Alors on te laisse !

Sasuke daigna arriver à 18h

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore la ?

-Tu m'a dit de ne plus te laisser seul …

-Hn

Ils se mirent en marche , après 5 minutes de silence qui parurent une éternité C'est Sasuke qui pris la parole

-Tu compte accepter ?

-De quoi ?

-Cette fille

-Tu me demande si je vais accepter de sortir avec la seule personne de ce lycée en dehors de mes potes qui n'a pas couchée avec toi ?

-Qui te dit que je ne me suis pas fais Kiba ? Ou Saï

-Saï n'est pas mon ami

-C'est la nouvelle personne que tu colle

-Je ne le colle pas

-Avant c'était moi

-Je ne te collai- bref elle est pas moche, et elle a l'air sympas

-Tu la connais pas

-C'est la cousine de Negi sa peut pas être une mauvaise personne et puis t'a couchée avec toutes les autres et elle m'aime.

-Qu'elle dit.

-Quoi ?

-Rien

Le silence c'était à nouveau installé quand Sasuke reprit la parole pour susurer à l'oreil de Naruto

-Et puis y'a pas que tes potes que j'ai pas sauté, y'a toi aussi.

Les joues de Naruto prirent une teinte rouge

-DIS PAS DE CONNERIES TEME !

Hurla Naruto avant de reprendre une marche plus rapide.

Ils étaient arrivés, Naruto ouvrit la porte et s'installa suivi de très près par Sasuke, souriant encore de l'effet que sa blague avait eue sur Sasuke

-T'a qui ce soir ?

-Personne ?

-Et Tenten

-J'a- Elle à reportée notre rendez-vous

-Une fille t'a repoussé ?!

-Elle ne m'a pas repoussé ! Elle à reportée notre rendez-vous

Répondit Sasuke Agacé.

-Tu doute de-

-Je ne doute de rien.

Je propose des Ramens pour ce soir !

-Tu « Propose des Ramens » Tout les soirs et tout les jours tu bouffe tes ramen instantanées tout seul

-Les Ramens c'est idéal quand il caille comme aujourd'hui

-Même quand il ne fait pas froid tu en mange

-Oui mais la il fait froid !

-Mange-les tout seul tes ramens, je ne mange pas ce genre de chose

-Ok ! … attends ? Toi tu mange quoi?

-'Pas faim

Naruto se demandait quand était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mangés ensembles, ou qu'il avait vu Sasuke manger autre chose que de la salade, sans rien. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, la partie de Sasuke était presque vide

-Je sors !

Dit Naruto soudainement pressé

-Ouais O-

Naruto avait déjà fermé la porte. Il dévala les escaliers et marcha jusqu'à une petite supérette, il acheta à manger, et accessoirement les bonbons préférés de Sasuke, des Floppy, heureux il retourna à l'appartement quand il ouvrit la porte Sasuke était au téléphone

-Je ne peut pas aujourd'hui, Tenten, je te l'ai déjà dit »

Puis il raccrocha, Naruto avait délicatement fermé la porte après avoir entendu Tenten, il ré-ouvrit la porte comme si de rien n'était.

-T'en a mis du temps.

L'acceuila Sasuke d'un ton neutre en saseillant sur le fauteuil, livre à la main.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Dit Naruto d'un ton tanquin

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Répondit Sasuke daignant enfin tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, avec un sourire en coin, Naruto rougit, il commençait à penser que Sasuke l'aimais peut être, et sa le rendait heureux. Il fit partir toutes pensées de ce genre en secouant la tête, puis il jeta sur Sasuke les courses qu'iil avait faites. Sasuke se retourna vivement, prêt à l'insulter mais quand il prit le sachet le le paquet de Floppy tomba et il s'intéressa au contenu du sachet, il y avait ses aliments préférés, il se retourna vers Naruto étonné.

-Je veut pas qu'a son retour Itachi te vois maigre comme un clou ou même mort de faim.

Dit Naruto le nez dans les ramens qu'il était entrain de préparer.

Sasuke sourit, heureux de la nouvelle attention que lui portait son colocataire, il était sûr après maintes introspections, et après avoir pensé à Naruto ces derniers jours en couchant avec ses partenaire, et surtout avec la haine qu'il ressent à présent envers la cousine de l'Hyuga. Il aimait Naruto, mais il allait se barre avec cette fille, non il ne fallait pas, Sasuke faisait tourner toutes les têtes et écarter toutes les jambes, sans exception, et il allait l'avoir son Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit le paquet de Floppy et commença à en manger

-Profite c'est la dernière fois que je le fait

-Mouais

Répondit Sasuke la bouche pleine de Floppy

-Bouffe pas tout d'un coup

-Quoi t'en voulais ?

-Oui !

-Trop tard.

Naruto sauta sur Sasuke pour récupérer le paquet, Naruto avait beau essayer de récupérer le paquet, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se trouvait assit sur les genoux de Sasuke, leurs visages tout près l'un de l'autre, Sasuke avança son visage, il en avait envie, de ses lèvres. Naruto, lui ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait, il s'approcha aussi poussé par une force étrange, il sentait le souffle sucré de Sasuke sur ses lèvres et son visage, souffle qui l'envoûtais. Leurs Nez se frôlaient, les battements de leurs cœurs s'accéléraient. Sasuke mit ses mains sur les joues de Naruto, il voulait les toucher, sentir sa peau chaude et douce sur sous ses mains, voir si ce qu'il vivait était réel. Les mains froide de Sasuke donnait des frissons à Naruto, le temps passait lentement, chaque secondes, passaient pour une éternité. Ils fermèrent les yeux, Naruto passait ses mains autour du cou de Sasuke, et enfin leurs lèvres se touchaient, ils frissonnèrent ? Sasuke passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Naruto, qui les ouvrit, accordant l'accès à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale, leurs deux langues purent se trouver, s'enrouler se rencontrer, se découvrir. Ils partaient chacun à la découverte de la bouche de l'autre, Sasuke commença à caresser le corps de Naruto, à s'accrocher à lui tellement il avait peur que cela se finisse. Ils durent se séparer, puis se regardèrent, chacun redoutant la réaction de l'autre, puis au final recommencèrent le baiser, Sasuke quitta les lèvres de Naruto pour déposer des petits baisers sur son cou, il goûtait sa peau, il en avait encore plus envie après chaque baisers, Naruto, lui profitait du moment ou Sasuke releva la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, il goûta, se délectait de sa langue, Sasuke enleva le t-shirt de Naruto celui-ci leva les bras pour l'aider puis Sasuke parti à la découverte du corps de Naruto embrassant chaque millimètre il mordilla ses clavicules, y laissant une marque rouge, puis déscendit vers ses tétons un suçota un et pinça l'autre, Naruto se mit à gémir puis Sasuke échangea pinçant celui qu'il suçotait et suçotant celui qu'il pinçait

-S... Sasuke

Il suffit que Naruto prononce son prénom de cette manière pour que Sasuke perde la raison.

Il enleva à Naruto son pantalon et son caleçon, Naruto était là nu sous ses yeux

-Sasuk-

Naruto fut coupé par les lèvres de Sasuke dans un baiser plus passionné que les autres, il prit le sexe de Naruto qui était déjà en éréction

-T'es déjà exité … Naruto

-N... ngh

Sasuke descendit déposant des petits baisers sur sa route, puis prit en bouche le sexe gonflé de Naruto et commença ses va-et-viens, suçotant le bout quand il se présentait au bout de ses lèvres.

-SsssaAHsukkee … Je v-

Puis Naruto jouit dans la bouche de Sasuke qui avala le tout.

-C'est pas grave Naruto

Sasuke avait l'esprit embrouillé par le désir, il prit d'assaut les lèvres de Naruto celui-ci répondit au baiser, une réeploration du corps de Naruto débuta, Naruto frissonait, pas encore réveillé de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir

-Saasuke …

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto, la vision qu'il eu de lui était parfaite, Naruto les joues rougies par le plaisir les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers , des mèche blondes se collaient un peu partout sur son visage, sa bouche entrouverte son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et ses yeux mi-clos. L'érection de Sasuke se fit douloureuse, il enleva son pantalon, tout en embrassant Naruto,il ne quittait ses lèvres qu'après avoir enlevé son boxe. Il regardait Naruto dans les yeux tout en faisant entrer une première phalange, puis le doigt en entier Naruto trouvait se très inconfortable, puis se détendit un peu et fit entrer un deuxième doigt, il fit des mouvement de ciseaux et de va-et-viens, Il retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de Naruto, il embrassa son ventre pour le détendre un peu

-Sa ira mieux ne t'inquiète pas

Lui murmura t-il avant de le pénétrer doucement, Naruto serrait les dents, il ne devait pas crier, Sasuke était complètement entré en Naruto, il poussa un soupir de bien être, c'était tellement bon. Sasuke attendit que Naruto soit complètement habitué à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger, au début la douleur était presque insupportable pour Naruto, Sasuke carressait la verge de Naruto calquant le rythme de ses va-et-viens à celui de ses mouvements, Naruto commença à gémir de plaisir mais Sasuke lui voulait le faire crier, il cherchait ce point qui le ferait crier son nom.

-OH putain Sasuke !

Et il venait de le trouver.

Il continua de toucher cet endroit qui faisait hurler de plaisi celui qu'il aimait

-Oh OUI Sas'ke !

-Naruto C'est bon ?

-Oh Oui Sasuke con-ah !

La jouissance était proche pour nos deux amant. Sasuke vint en premier suivi tout de suit par Naruto

Ils s'endormirent après quelques minutes, Naruto d'abord pui ensuite Sasuke, Naruto lui appartenait.

Le lendemain au réveil de Sasuke Naruto se douchait, Sasuke se leva à son tour il se sentait craseux et parti donc lui aussi se doucher dans sa salle de bain, à sa sortie Naruto n'était plus là, et Sasuke comprit : Naruto regrettait la nuit dernière. Il quitta l'appartement en colère et se dirigea vers le lycée, Naruto avait du emprunter un autre chemin puisque Sasuke ne le rencontra pas en chemin. Dans la salle de classe pas de Naruto à l'horizon mais par contre il y avait Hinata. Il la pris par le bras, la jeune fille se laissa faire et il l'emmena au fond de la classe.

Naruto entrait dans la salle de classe, il avait cherché Hinata mais ne l'avais pas trouvée, il était donc entré dans sa salle de classe il la trouverait sûrement là, mais quand il passa la porte il la vit parler avec Sasuke puit sortir précipitemment par l'autre porte. Il voulu demander à Sasuke ce qu'elle lui voulait mais il se souvint de la nuit dernière et prit d'une certaine gêne il ne fit rian et s'assit à sa place.

Les cours de la journée étaient finis, Naruto quitta la salle de classe ne dernier avec ses amis, et en sortant du lycée ils restèrent un moment à discuter, ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure à rire avant de se remettre en route

A la sonnerie Sasuke sorti en premier, pour que son plan fontionne il fallait pas que Naruto le voit, il se précipita dehors et croisa Hinata qui le rejoignit très vite, il marchèrent en direction de l'appartement qu'il partage avec Naruto arrivés devant l'immeuble Hinata s'arrêta Sasuke se retourna exaspèré, elle n'allait quand-même pas faire marche arrière !

-Il y a un problème ?

-N-Non c'est juste que c'est un grand immeuble et je me demandais pourquoi tu vivait ici avec Naruto , vous n'avez pas l'air de si bien vous entendre

-Nous sommes tout les deux orphelins, sauf que moi j'ai mon grand frère, Naruto et moi sommes dans la même classe depuis la maternelleet mon frère adorait parler avec lui, quand les parents de Naruto sont morts, il l'a prit sous son aile et comme Hitachi est souvent voyage d'affaires il n'est pas souvent à la maison et nous retrouvons tout seuls

-Oh...

-Tu monte ?

-O-oui

Hinata suivais Sasuke dans l'acsenseur, elle était assez nerveuse c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvais seule avec un garçons autre que son cousin. Lascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit. Hinata suiv Sasuke dans l'appartement, elle s'arr^ta à la porte d'entrer, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puvait y avoir d'aussi grand appartement.

-Assied-toi

Hinata obéis

-Alors comme sa tu est amoureuse de Naruto

Demanda Sasuke en déposant un tasse de thé devant la jeune fille

-Euh … Oui

-Depuis quand au juste ?

-Euh tu ne prend pas de thé ?

-Non merci, tu n'a pas répondue à ma question.

-U-Une fois … Je … L'ai vu rire et …

-Et tu as trouvée son rire magnifique c'est sa ?

-O-Oui.

-Hum Ton cousin c'est bien Neji Hyuga ?

-Oui

-Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup

-Très peu de personne t'aime

Sasuke se mit à rire

-C'est vrai je l'ai un peu cherché

-C'est vrai que tu n'est pas facile à approcher, je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tu … sois venu à moi

-Naruto, lui il est souriant et n'envoie jamais personne balader

-Sauf toi

Au fur-et-à mesure de la discussion Hinata s'était détendue

-Oui mais c'est un jeu entre nous, pourquoi as-tu acceptée mon invitation ?

-Je voulais voir ou vivait … Naruto, mais on dirait que c'est toi qui t'est occupé de la décoration

-C'est mon frère après tout ici c'est chez lui

-Hum

-Tu sais Hinata, Naruto et moi nous connaissons depuis tout petit, c'est la seule personne à qui je parle vraiment et j'ai confiance en lui

-D'accord mais pourqu-

Mais pas en toi, tu arrive d'on ne sait ou et tu avoue ton « amour » à Naurto

-Mais-

-Neji est ton cousin

-Oui

-Tu n'as jamais eue de copain et Naruto de copine, de plus Naruto s'en plain serais-ce possible que Neji t'es conseillée de Sortir avec Naruto ?

-Non

-Sa sera le cas

-Mais-

-Ou bien tu as fait un pari avec tes copines

-Non je-

-Ou ta as voulue te rapprocher de moi par le biais de Na-

-Oui

-Oh intéressant...

-Mes parents sont dans les affaires et ils veulent faire chuter ton frère , il fallait que je me rapproche de toi por découvrir des secrets et les faiblesses de ton frère.

-Alors sa … Naruot est mon point faible et je suis le point faible de mon frère. Naruto est souriant et tout le temps heureux alors écoute tu vas arrêter tes secrets et inevnter une excuse et partir d'ici parce que Naruto à de la peine par ta faute tu verra ce qu'est la colère des Uchiha.

Hinata sortie de l'appartement en vitesse

-Hey salut Hina-

-Aurevoir Naruto !

-Mais …

Il l'a fait … je vais le buter

Naruto entra dans l'appartement

-SAASUKEEE !

-Hum ? Répondit Sasuke qui ammenais la tasse d'Hinata dans l'évier.

-Ne fais pas semblant !

-De quoi ?

-Hinata !

-Ouais he bien ?

-Ce que tu lui a fait !

-On a juste pris un peu de thé, enfin elle

-Ne ment pas !

-Je ne ment pas moi je n'ai pas pris de thé, tu sais je préfère le café.

-JE NE PARLE PAS DE SA !

-De quoi tu parle alors ?

-Tu as couché avec elle

-Moi ? Toucher à cette fille tu rigole elle n'a aucune contenance.

-Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutais là ?!

-On a discuter.

-Toi ? Discuter avec une fille ?

-Oui en tout cas avec celle-là comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne la toucherais jamais et puis il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce que je préférerais toucher.

-TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !

-Si tu ne veut pas me croire c'est ton probl-

Naruto avait frappé Sasuke à la machoire

-Tu fais chier !

-Alors c'est …. sa

-Tsunade, Sakura et maintenant Hinata !

-Je n'ai pas touché Hinata !

Sasuke rendit son coup de poing à Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisait avec elle alors !

-Je te l'ai dit !

-Je te hais

Ces mots frappèrent Sasuke il l'avait perdu.

-Elle ne t'aimais pas.

-QUOI ?!

-Tu est bien naïf, elle ne t'aimais pas elle voulais juste se rapprocher de moi.

-Répète ?!

-Uchiha corporation est une trop grande société, ils voulaient faire chuter mon frère en découvrant ses secrets.

-TU RACONTE DES CONNERIES !

-Elle ne t'aimais pas … mais …

« Puisque je l'ai déjà perdu ... »

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto

« Autant tout tenter »

-Moi si

-Que-

-Alors Naruto, même si tu ne m'aime pas,laisse-moi t'embrasser une dernière fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue de Naruto qui ne bougea pas, charmé par le ton que Sasuke utilisait . Puis Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto.

-Tu fous quoi …

Demanda Naruto envoûté

-Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles qui-

-Tu est un homme

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais ce que je veut dire

-Je n'ai jamais dis à personne que je l'aimais

-Tu ne me l'a pas dit clairement

-Je t'aime, Naruto

-Comment je pourrais tu croire ?

-Fais-moi confiance

-Sa va être difficile

-Un Uchiha ne supplie jamais, et pourtant je t'implore de me laisser t'embrasser encore une fois, et de reprendre possession de ton corps comme hier, comme la dernière fois.

Sasuke déposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui entrouvrit les siennes, lui laissant le passage. Les mains rencontrèrent des vêtements passèrent en dessous carressèrent des peaux. Sasuke commençait à enlever le t-shirt de Naruto qui mit fin au baiser.

-Je … Veut le faire dans ta ch-

-Non allons dans ta chambre.

-Non allons dans ta chambre

-M-

-Ma cahmbre, c'est la que je m'occupais des autres.

-Ma chambre n'est pas faite pour sa le lit grince et ….

-Sa sera marrant

Naruto se mit à rougir

-O-ok

Il reprirent leur baiser tout en se dirigeant vers chambre la chambre de Naruto ou celui-ci fut délicatement allongé par un Sasuke plus qu'excité. D'ailleurs celui-ci fondit sur sa « proie », lui mordillant le cou, tout en lui enlevant son t-shirt embrassant chaque millimètre carrés du torse bronzé de Naruto qui touchait tout les petits bouts de Sasuke qui se présentaient à lui, allant chercher ses lèvres quand elle se préentaient à lui. Sasuke j'usqu'au pantalon de Naruto qu'il commença à enleve quand Naruto l'interrompis

-A-Attends …

-Oui ?

-Je veut te faire plaisir

-Alors gémit Naruto

Naruto ramenea le visage de Sasuke à ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, il se redréssa obligean Sasuke a s'assoir mais fut rapidement allongé par Sasuke.

-Laisse-moi faire Naruto

Il débarrassa Naruto de son pantalon embrassant l'élastique de son boxer avant de le lui enlever libérant l'érection déjà douloureuse de Naruto. Il carressa le sexe gonflé de Naruto

-Sasu...

Et le prit en bouche

-Keee

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto son sexe toujours dans le bouche, lui donnant un air particulièrement érotique

-Tu aime ?

Dit-il en engloant entièrement le sexe de Naruto

-Oh OUUIiiii

Sasuke commença ses vas-et-viens

-A-alors c'est bon ?

-Oh Oouii S'ke c-c-c-continuah !

Naruto avait du mal à contenir ses gémissemnts. Sasuke arrêta ses carresses arrachant une plainte à Naruto.

-Sasukheeee

Sasuke venait de faire entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de Naruto, puis deux et fit des mouvements de ciseaux quand il senti Naruto Assez détendu il retira ses doigts retira son pantalon et son boxer puis pénétra doucement Naruto qui cette fois si ne put contenir un cri de douleurs Sasuke l'embrassa et le masturba jusqu'à être complètement entré, il commença ses mouvements de vas-et-viens et toucha ce point qui faisait hurler Naruto.

-OOH OUII ! continuAh Ici OH C'est bonnnn !

-Hum Nar-uto tu est … si Ch- Aud !

-Sa- Uke !

-Naruto A-Aime-moi §

-OUI SAS'KE

-Dit-le moi

-Je t'AI-ME !

Naruto jouit sur son ventre et Sasuke joui à l'intérieur De Naruto.

Ils s'endormirent l'un près de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla La tête sur le torse de Naruto qui l'observait en souriant

-Il devait se passer un truc aujourd'hui non ?

Demanda Naruto à Sasuke

-Non je vois p-

-OH MERDE !

-ITACHI !

Ils se levèrent brusquement

-Vous m'avez appelés ?

Itachi entra dans la chambre et vit son frère et Naruto tout les deux nus comme des vers

-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des trucs hier soir !

Les garçons remarquèrent la tenue dans laquelle ils étaient et hurlaient en cachant leurs virilité

-MAIS DEGAGE !

FIIIIIN !

TADA ! Voilà c'était ma contribution à la Sasunaru day 2014 J'espère que sa vous à plu et oui les Floppy sont mes bonbons préférés, au début je voulais faire une histoire autour de sa mais n'ayant pas d'inspiration pour TOUT One-shot j'ai juste fait ce passage ! Voilà dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensés c'est toujours sympas et merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
